Trust
by Phanael
Summary: Remus hoped that Sirius was innocent, now he KNOWS! Set during PoA, slight slash, rated for safety


Notes: Okay... my first fic (first love forever) sucked… I try to make up with this one. Promise" don't be mad at me for my bad English, it's only my second language…

Hmmm….guess this fic is just an excuse for… my weird fantasies XD

Pairing: Remus x Sirius (who else )

Rating: Dunno….M? It's me…

Remus knows that Sirius escaped Azkaban and he knows that he's not guilty…

Bla bla…

He knew it. From the moment he had seen Scabbers on the train Remus Lupin knew: Peter Pettigrew was alive and he was trying to hide! And there was only one explanation. It was the thing Remus had dreamed of the past thirteen years: The proof for Sirius' innocence. It was what made Remus breathe and get up every day. He needed Sirius so badly and he had never believed – really believed! – in his guilt for he knew Sirius would never have betrayed James and Lily. Never.

All the years Remus was left alone in the small house he and Sirius' had bought the day they had left school he never had stopped loving Sirius. Every morning, when he woke up, his first look went to the picture on his nightstand: Sirius with a serious expression, holding Remus who smiled mischievously. Sirius' look told Remus how much he loved him and that he was willing to do everything to protect the man he loved more than his life.

Thirteen years he had cried for he felt alone and useless. He loved Sirius so much and he had to wait for the day the man would come back to him.

When the full moon turned the man into a werewolf the animal got so angry and desperate he clawed at his chest and arms. His body was soon covered in scars and he never wore anything but a pullover that made sure to cover his arms. In the mornings when Remus turned back into a human he was exhausted and unable to walk. Sometimes he barely breathed. No one cared for him so he was left on the floor of his chamber in the base of his house and it was often late the next night that he was able to get up… while he lay there on the floor he cried and crid until he wasn't able to cry any more.

His job at Hogwarts had changed his miserable life an for the first time in years he felt hope. He had seen Ron and his rat in the compartment he choose to sleep and he knew that Ron's rat was not Scabbers but peter Pettigrew. Sirius had been wronged and it was right that he had escaped. He wasn't guilty. Remus hoped that this was something to keep Sirius sane in Azkaban.

Since the moment he knew everything he wanted nothing more but enclose Sirius in his arms and hold him, telling him that he loved him.

His first night at Hogwarts wasn't spend in bed but he wanted to see the shrieking shack again. A place where he had had so many good times with his friends. When he walked the narrow passage that led to the house it was just like when he went there with James, Peter and Sirius. It was like he was a marauder again.

He opened the door to the shack and began to slowly walk around. On the wall he still could see what he had done to this house: he had clawed the walls and the wallpaper hang in pieces and shreds. His heart felt a bit lighter when he thought of Sirius and that he was innocent. He smiled slightly to himself and walked up the steps to the bedroom. His smile spread on his face.

It hasn't only been the nights of the full moon that he had been here but the nights when he and Sirius weren't able to hold back their passion for each other. Gods, how he loved this man. Still.

He opened the door and looked into the bedroom. The curtains of the bed were down like someone was sleeping in the bed. Remus walked towards the bed and opened the curtain just to be greeted by a familiar face.

The man sat in the shadows his knees drawn up to his chin and his eyes so large with fear it almost broke Remus' heart. He shivered all over and wasn't able to stop.

"Sirius." Remus gasped and took a step back. The man on the back sat up, got up and stood in front of the bed, his eyes cast timidly towards the floor.

"Remus…" he began, than his eyes looked straight into the wolves and he looked as determined as ever. "You have to hear what I've got to say, Remus, please listen to me, there's so much I have to explain. About James and Lily…"

"I know, Sirius.", Remus muttered barely able to stop himself from taking Sirius into his arms and kiss him senseless. But he could see the same in Sirius. There was no need to doubt the man still loved him. His grey eyes watched Remus all over, took in his every feature and every part of his body. "I have seen Peter on the train to Hogwarts. He's hiding as Wormtail." Remus explained. His voice was just above a whisper, deep and hushed. There was so much he wanted to tell Sirius about Peter, about what he now knew, about himself. There were also things he needed to ask, things he wanted to know but the wolf in him screamed for his mate and Remus was barely able to keep him in check.

He gave up.

Remus took a few steps forward, entangled his hands in Sirius hair and crushed his lips against Sirius' opened them nearly forceful and explored the man's mouth. Gods, he tasted like heaven. Sirius' arms came up around Remus' waist and he pressed the man against his thin body, enjoyed the kiss and moaned into Remus' lips. Remus wasn't able to stop himself, he tasted, liked and stroked Sirius, loved the small sounds of pleasure that escaped the man's lips into his mouth.

He needed this kiss to assure himself that Sirius was real that this was not a dream and he would not wake up alone in his bed, cold and lonely, doomed to cry in silence.

After some minutes both men needed to come up for air, but Remus couldn't do anything against his urge to touch Sirius. His hands stroked the back of Sirius' neck and his lips kissed along his jaw and neck to his ear.

"I love you, Sirius." He whispered. These words were so utterly simple but so deeply heartfelt that Sirius' arms tried to pull him still closer to his body. "Sirius…" Remus mumbled the name of his lover over and over while kissing his neck. He pushed the man back towards the bed, forced him to lie down onto the mattress and knelt above him.

His eyes took in the man beneath him before he leaned down and kissed him again. A kiss full of love and desire.

Sirius knew that he needed Remus right now and obviously Remus needed him as well.

"I love you, Remus. Don't worry, my heart, I never stopped loving you." He told him between two deep kisses that nearly left him senseless.

He took over the situation and pressed the wolf into the pillows laid above him and began to tore off his pullover. Beneath the pullover Remus was naked. Sirius bent down and liked his way over Remus' chest towards his belly and back to his neck were he bit and gently nibbled.

He heard Remus' moans of pleasure. The man was so aroused and Sirius knew why. He felt the same way. "Love you, Sirius. Love you so much." Remus mumbled all the time.

Sirius looked up into Remus face. He could see a tear glistening on the werewolves cheek and he bent down and kissed it away. Gently he brushed his hand through Remus' face.

"Look at me, my love." He gently said and when Remus opened his eyes he had a serious expression an his face. Just like in the picture. "I love you, Remus Lupin. And I will never leave you again, you hear me?"

"Promise!" Remus demanded. "I promise, Remus. Never again!" Another tear rolled down Remus' cheek which was kissed away by Sirius.

"I missed you so much", Remus whispered.

"Hush now.", Sirius said while kissing him again until both men needed to come up for air. While they kissed again and again Sirius unbuckled the belt of Remus' pants and freed the man of his clothes. Agonizingly slow he licked his way towards Remus' chest kissed him and teased him until the man squirmed beneath him and begged for more.

It was like Remus had remembered but better. So much better. Sirius had missed him so much all the passion that had built up in him now broke free and he felt like he was melting under his hot tongue.

Impatiently Sirius sat up and threw away his own clothes. His passionate kisses grew deeper and deeper, Remus lost his senses and madly clung to Sirius like he was afraid to loose him again. "Love you.", he breathed when he felt Sirius stroke his sides and his flat stomach. The shy man beneath Sirius moaned and shivered, encircled Sirius with his arms and stroked his well muscled back.

After seemingly endless teasing and kissing Sirius slowly and carefully entered Remus' body and enjoyed the small cry of pleasure that escaped Remus perfect lips. Soon these lips were covered with his and their tongues danced in mad desire.

"Sirius…", Remus moaned breathless.

"I love you." Sirius whispered and felt Remus come beneath him and he soon followed. He was exhausted but Remus couldn't take his hands off his lover and covered him in kisses.

A long time passed before both were again able to speak. Remus lay on Sirius' chest and stroked the man's firm muscles. "The thought of you was the only thing that kept me sane in Azkaban." Sirius finally said. "I knew I wasn't guilty but with the Dementors all around me… I just had to think of you and I felt better, Remus."

Remus closed his arms around Sirius waist and pressed himself closer to the man. Just like Sirius held him close. "I knew you were innocent but no one believed me."

"But you believed in my innocence.", Sirius whispered. "That's all I need to know, my love." Remus' skin tingled his heart skipped a beat. Sirius saw this and smiled. "My love…" he whispered again knew that it was him making the man mad. Tonight had been the first time that Remus had seduced him. Sirius knew that the werewolf was shy and unsure of himself for he was a werewolf but today he was so happy and glad that it was Remus who had seduced him he couldn't believe his luck. He had so much needed this assurance he needed to know that he was not alone. And that Remus still loved him.

"Peter is inside Hogwarts." Remus then told his lover. "He will be a danger to Harry."

"Care for him!", Sirius demanded immediately. "Make sure no one will hurt him!" "Sure, Darling."

Both men were so tired but they weren't able to sleep. Sirius couldn't leave his hands off Remus and he loved the man. Again and again he kissed him senseless and made love to him. The werewolf moaned and shivered in pleasure all the time whispering Sirius' name and enjoying the passion in his lover's movements and kisses.


End file.
